And Then She Smiled
by ShelbyBells
Summary: Bella is a player who knows how to play. Edward is a sweet, very nerdy guy. Will he be able to change her ways, or will Edward just be another heart that Bella breaks? Rated M for future scenes. AH
1. Chapter 1: Biology

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I only own the events in this story.**

**Edward's POV**

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" I called as I ran out the door. It was my first day at Forks High School and already I was running late. The school was very easy to find in this small town. I moved here in the summer from San Diego, California. You'd think I would be a tan, blonde, jock. But I'm just an average guy who wears glasses and likes science way too much. Yeah, I'm a nerd.

All the kids stared when I entered the building. It was like I grew a third head or something, but that was impossible without radiation or chemicals. I instantly regretted not faking an illness. I wasn't going to fit in. Everyone here was preppy or a jock. The only good thing about today was that I had Biology after lunch.

The day blurred until I was faced with the dilemma of the lunch tables. They were all taken and it's wasn't like anybody would let me intrude at theirs. I sighed and went to go eat outside. The bell rang, allowing me to go to the only class I was excited about. I forgot to get a school map, so I was running around trying to find the class. I made it with about 10.9 seconds left. That's when I saw _her_. She had big, brown eyes, long mahogany hair, and a smile that lit up her face. I couldn't breathe once I saw her. I stumbled on my way to the teacher's desk and heard her beautiful giggle. He took my slip and pointed me to the only available seat.

"Edward Cullen, is it? You'll be sitting with Bella Swan."

**Bella's POV**

Ahh the first day of school, unlike most people, I enjoyed school. It was fun for me, especially this year. Junior year was going to be my year. All the boys turned into men over the summer. Well, that's largely due to me. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not easy. I just know how to play the game.

When I stepped inside, I got the usual gawks from the guys and the intent glares from the girls. I flashed them all smiles, I didn't have time for them now. I walked over to Jacob, one of my boyfriends. He's on the football team and really nice. It almost made me feel bad, _almost_. I then went over to Mike, the easiest one to play with. He's up for anything and is too loyal to notice what I'm doing. I walked over to Tyler, he's my favorite. He's cocky and plays the field like I do. Well, he pretends to, but all my boys are like puppies and are only loyal to me. Though, I let Tyler have his pretend moments. The closest thing he got to cheating on me was a kiss on the cheek from Lauren.

The day passed in it's usual routine. Go to classes, get some numbers, make out with my boyfriends. All in a day's work. The tricky thing was balancing my time at lunch. All my boys knew about each other, but they are so clingy. They get upset if I don't spend enough time with them. It's hard, but I manage. I have to spend time with my boys and then I have to spend time with the new boy toys. My boyfriends become my boys when they're good eough to stick around. The bell rings, which almost ruined my good mood. My next class was Biology, my worst subject.

I walked in and sat down. The girls hated me and the guys were too scared to make the first move. That meant I didn't have a lab partner to do the work. The bell was about to ring when a boy I'd never seen before ran through the door. His face was flushed from the run. He had gorgeous, green eyes that were almost hidden by bulky glasses. His bronze hair stuck out in every direction, but he pulled it off. If it weren't for his appearance that just screamed 'nerd', he would definitely be my type. Well, I could fix that. He looked at me and his eyes glazed over. He would be easy to have my fun with. I laughed as he stumbled to the teacher's desk. The teacher pointed to me and said,

"Edward Cullen, is it? You'll be sitting with Bella Swan." Perfect, he could be my tutor and I would tutor him in the ways that counted.

**Edward's POV**

Oh no, I had to sit with her. I mean, I wanted to, but I was sure to mess things up. Someone like her could not be interested in someone like me. I stumbled some more as I tried to make it to the table. She had an amused smirk on her face which made me turn a bright red. She leaned over to me.

"Hello, Cullen," I got chills when she said my name,"I'm Bella and you'll be my new partner.I hope you're ready for some fun this year." This girl was bringing out things that I shouldn't have been thinking about. I wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek, and I didn't even know her! My mother, Esme, would be so disappointed if she knew what I was thinking. I couldn't focus on the lesson, which was concerning since I loved Biology. But she kept looking at me and whatever attention I had for science turned to her. I was extremely grateful that this was the last class of the day. When the final bell rang, I nearly ran out of the room.

"Cullen, would you mind helping me move some things to my car?" said the only voice that would've stopped me. Well, hers and the teacher's.

"Uh-umm sure," I stammered out. I must've looked really dumb. I turned red again, dang that stupid blush. Oh no, I though the 'd' word. Bella really was bringing out the bad side of me. She handed me some of her books. She gave another smirk and led me to her car. I didn't know anything about cars, but it looked expensive.

"So, I'm really bad at science and you look like the type who could help me. Would you tutor me?" Of course I would! I would be able to show her my intellectual skills. But I didn't want to sound so eager.

"I'll have to check with my mom." She gave me a look of disbelief and then laughed.

"Ok big boy, let me know what she says." Bella got in her car and peeled out, leaving me there reeling. When I got home, I called my best friend from California, Malaki. I told him what happened today.

"Dude! That's even better than a Star Trek convention. You gotta say yes!" Malaki was good with the ladies, he's already had a girlfriend. I usually went to him for advice.

"Alright, I will. But what if my mom doesn't let me?"

"Esme will let you, she's been wanting you to make more friends since you were 14. And besides, it's for academic purposes."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks." I was more confident now that I talked to him.

"Sure thing, let me know how it goes. Shianne's here, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" he rushed as he hung up. The hard part was that I had to talk to my mom. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs. Mom was making cookies like she usually did on my first day of school. By the smell of it, they were her special 'Vampire Delights' because of their red colour.

"Umm Mom, can I tutor someone in my class?" I rushed out, slightly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Of course, dear. I think that's very nice of you to help someone who's having a hard time. Just remember helping them and giving them the answers are two different things." I was so relieved she let me, though my mom was pretty easy-going about school things.

I had a hard time going to sleep that night. I couldn't wait to see Bella again.

**Bella's POV**

He had to check with his mom? Oh he was just too cute. I bet he was still a virgin. I laughed the whole way to Jacob's house. When I got to his house we did the usual, which was ultimately a make-out session on his couch. Jacob had a spiritual thing where he didn't want to have sex until marriage. I kept him around because I could respect that, and I liked a challenge. The thing that unnerved me was that while I was kissing Jacob, I kept seeing green eyes behind big glasses. That was probably just because he was the biggest challenge I've had to deal with.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, Forks High School's biggest flirt and I don't fall in love. Some nerdy guy with eyes so deep that I could drown, with a smile that showed his dimples, with a blush that appeared everytime he spoke to me... No, Edward Cullen would not change me.

**Author's Note**: I was planning to publish this story in a few more days since I just updated my 2 stories, but I was just too excited! Ok so this kind of story has been done a lot, but I hope you like this version. Bella is kind of horrible, but maybe sweet, very nerdy Edward can change that (: Please review and check back for updates, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, my name is not Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV**

_Come on Edward, you can do it. She's just a girl_. I thought to myself as I pushed open the door to my Biology class. A girl who made me nervous just by being in a 50 foot radius of her. I scanned the room and she was nowhere to be found. I sighed, partly in relief but mostly in disappointment, and walked over to my table. I wondered where she was. She was probably with one of her friends or actually living her life. Unlike me, she had one.

For the second day in a row, I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Bella, again. I was lucky I knew this material or I would've never passed. I put my head on my desk and thought about her: what it would be like to hold her hand or watch a movie with her. The next thing I knew, I woke up to yelling.

"Mr. Cullen! Am I so dreadfully boring that you can't stay awake for this short period?" he asked in tone dripping with sarcasm.

"U-umm no Mr. Banner, I-I'm sorry," I stammered out. I've never been a bad student, and I didn't need to start now. My mother would kill me if she knew a teacher was upset with me. Mr. Banner glared and got out a pad of pink slips.

"For some reason, I don't believe you. You can make it up to me at Saturday school." Saturday school? I've never been scolded, let alone gotten _detention_. I took my walk of shame up to his desk and took the worst thing of my life. I wanted to cry, what would my mother say? Once I sat back down, the dismissal bell rang. _A little late there_, I thought towards the clock.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard my dad groan from his room. Last night was not pretty. He came home a messy drunk, as usual. Last night, as usual, we got into a huge argument consisting of me saying he should get out of the house until he was sober and him calling me names that really shouldn't be repeated. The first time we had a fight like that was when I was 12 years old, the year my mother died. After our first fight, I had cried a whole week straight. Now, I could just blink the tears out of my eyes and go to bed.

"Bella!" I heard him yell louder. I got two pain killers and a glass of water. I took a steadying breath and walked into his room. He was a mess: still fully dressed with beer bottles littered on the floor.

"Here you go," I said quietly as I handed him the pills and the water. He took them in record time.

"I want you to stay home today. There's a lot to do around the house and I'm not feeling well today." The tone of his voice left no room to argue, but I wanted to see my new tutor with deep green eyes and the nerdiest glasses I had ever seen.

"But Da-," I started. He cut me off before I could finish.

"No, Bella. Now get to work." I slunk out of his room and began all the chores. The only good thing was that I had Saturday school, guaranteeing I could get out of this house.

**Edward's POV**

It was Saturday morning, 8am to be exact. I could my mother whistling and I could hear bacon frying. I walked downstairs as quietly as I could.

"Hey honey, you're up early," she said as she turned around, "Why are you fully dressed?" Here it was, my moment of truth.

"Umm, well you see," I started out, and then took a deep breath, "I fell asleep in class and now I have Saturday school." I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for her answer. After a long silence, I opened my eyes.

"It's ok; I know you have trouble sleeping when you're stressed. Just please, try not to do it again, ok?" I was dumbfounded. I expected restriction, I expected yelling, I expected anything but _that_. I nodded gratefully and turned towards the door.

"Love you Mom! See you when I get back," I called, hurrying out the door before she could change her mind.

When I walked into the detention room, it was boring and bleak. There were posters with encouraging phrases and math rules I learned in second grade. I sighed and sat down; this would be a long four hours.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up at 5am exactly and I was out the door by 6am. School didn't start for a few hours but I had to leave before my dad woke up. I lived far away from the school, but I had enough time to kill that I could walk. I didn't particularly like Saturday school. It was boring; there were no cute guys there, and the guys that were there were total creeps. I sighed and stepped inside.

My eyes went huge when I saw a very out of place nerd sitting down. His copper hair stuck out in every direction with a cute curl on his forehead. He didn't notice me come in. I slid into the seat next to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Big Boy himself. What did they put you in for?" He nearly jumped out of his seat when I talked to him, which caused him to blush a bright red. He looked at me and his eyes glazed over.

"U-umm well, I-I fell asleep in class," he finally managed to stutter out. I laughed; the littlest things got people in trouble nowadays.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The more appropriate question was: Why wouldn't I be here? I laughed again.

"Cullen, let's just say I'm still in trouble for something that happened a long time ago," I said. A very long time ago.

"What did you do?" I froze a little bit. I wasn't ready to tell him. Maybe one day, but he deserved to have an image that I was perfect still in his head. I wouldn't want to shatter his reality.

"Another time," I said nonchalantly, "How about you tutor me after this is done?" I actually did need the tutoring if I wanted to graduate high school. And I didn't want to go home just yet. And, the most embarrassing and weird reason, I wanted to spend time with him.

He blushed, I laughed. He said yes, I smiled.

Edward's POV

Did she just ask me out? No, of course she didn't. She needs a tutor and I'm her lab partner. Nothing more. We talked the entire time Saturday school lasted. I learned she was born in New York, moved here when she was 10, and wanted to be a writer. When I asked her about her parents, she got very quiet and changed the subject. This was the best punishment I've ever had. After it was over we walked into the parking lot.

"So where's your car?" she asked. Was I supposed to have a car? This was the part where she would laugh and leave.

"Well, actually I walked here. My house is only a 10 minute walk from here," I said very nervously. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. Lead the way Columbus." I had never, in all my years of living, had ever brought a girl into my house. I hoped my mom wouldn't freak out. I led her to the door and the smell of fried chicken almost overpowered me. I heard something rumble and looked at Bella. She looked back at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot to eat before I left." Oh, that's what that noise was. I led her to the kitchen where my mom was making fried chicken from scratch.

"Mom, this is Bella, the girl I will be tutoring." I liked the way her name sounded. My mom reached over and gave Bella a hug.

"I'm so glad to meet you! Please make yourself at home. Lunch will be ready in about a half hour." Bella thanked her and then I led her up to my room. She opened the door and at that moment I wanted to die. I forgot to take down all my Star Wars posters and my action heroes. Bella started laughing uncontrollably and I had never wished to be invisible more in my life. Just when I thought she would go on forever, she stopped and looked at me. She walked forward and put her hand on my face.

"I'm sorry Cullen; I didn't mean to insult you. I think it's cute, honest." With that, I smiled and we sat down on the floor. I tried teaching her about genetics and Mendel's principles, but her eyes glazed over once I started.

"Edward, Bella, lunch is ready!" my mom called. I saw Bella shake her head and smile.

"Thank goodness, I didn't know how much more of that I could take. Not that you're a bad tutor! Just, Biology really bores me." She smiled. I knew I would have to teach it in a way that she would relate to.

Bella had the appetite of a teenage football player. It was a wonder how she could keep her body in such great… physical shape. Not that I noticed… After we were done, Bella said she was going to walk home. I tried to argue and told her I could give her a ride home. She countered with a look that said "Really, you wanna argue with me?" I decided I would walk her out the door. Once I closed the door she said:

"Thank you Edward, I had a great time with you. Well, besides the Biology part," and we both laughed at that.

"See you around," she said. Then, she kissed my cheek and walked away. I almost fainted. This was not a crush; Bella Swan was the love of my life.

**Author's Note**: Wow! It's crazy to think I haven't updated this story in I don't even know how long. I want to thank my first reviewer (: If it wasn't for that review, this probably wouldn't be up. So thank you, I hope you like it. In fact, I hope all of you enjoy it! Please read, review, and enjoy (: Also, below is a little spoiler for the next chapter:

The first thing I saw was her. Of course that instantly brought a smile to my face. But then, I noticed who was with her and my smile faded faster than the summer on a cloudy day. As if that wasn't enough, I saw what they were doing. That broke my heart, no not broke. If it was broken, I could recover eventually. My heart was shattered, destroyed beyond recognition.

Goodbye Edward Cullen, goodbye life, goodbye Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will unless I win the lottery and then some. **

**Edward's POV**

All was right in the world. My life was perfect. A lot of people say that, but it was true for me. Every other day I tutored Bella. She wasn't the girl I thought she was-cocky, bad girl, se-pretty, she was better. She just put on a show for people, and it made me fall even harder for her that she let me see the real her. She finally told me about her parents. Her mom died in a car crash when she was 12 and her father became an alcoholic without her mom.

"Hello? Earth to Big Boy?" I heard Bella call. That was my new name: Big Boy. I shook off my daydreaming. We were in the middle of doing a lab in Biology. I didn't want to get Saturday school again. Well maybe, since Bella was always there… No! Geez, what's happening to me? Before I would've died to get detention and now I want it. I blame Bella. But honestly, it's not that bad. I still have a 4.3 GPA and I'm still a good kid, just a little freer.

"Edward!" Bella said and nudged me, again pulling me out of my daydreaming

"Do you want a good grade on this? Cause we both know we would fail if I did it," she said and laughed. I laughed with her, but just because it wasn't true; she was a lot better at school than she gave herself credit for.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting to it. Loosen up will ya?" I asked, throwing her a smile. After, Biology, the day was slow. Today wasn't one of the days I tutored Bella. Whenever I'm not with her, I can't explain it, it's like somebody's shot me with a slow motion ray. I went upstairs and checked out my new Star Wars cards. They were the deluxe editions that were holographic. I jumped when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey man! You haven't called in a while; I was starting to get worried!" Malaki said, faking a break down.

"Sorry, it's just that Bella's been on my mind a lot," I answered honestly, well mostly. She's ALWAYS on my mind.

"That's great man, things are going good then. Well, if you weren't being such a terrible friend, you would know I'm moving."

"Moving?" I asked, "Why do you sound so excited? You love California." The only place he loves more is some burrito stand out in Albuquerque.

"Yeeeah, but I'm sick of spoons and knives." _Maybe he's gone crazy_, I thought.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" He started laughing really hard.

"It means I'm moving to Forks! C'mon man, it wasn't that hard to figure out. What's in the water out there, genius?" Bella, Bella was in the water out here. Wow, Malaki was moving out here! I hadn't seen him in a few months and now he's coming here.

"That's great! When are you coming?" I hoped he would make it by this semester.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see me soon." And with that, he hung up.

**Bella's POV**

I was walking to school and these stupid green trees were not helping my thought process. All I could see were green eyes in them. I laughed. This kid, he was turning me into an emotional, geeky, goofball. The worst part was that I didn't know if that was a bad thing.

I walked into the main building. It was the first time I noticed the people around me in a while. The girls didn't glare at me and the boys... didn't even look my way. I was losing it. Edward Cullen destroyed my reputation. They didn't even notice me anymore! That would soon change.

I walked up to a guy I hung out with during the summer.

"Hey Ben," I whispered in his ear. He turned around.

"Oh, hey Bella," he said and then turned around. This summer he couldn't keep off of me and now he acts like he barely knows me.

"I've been so bored lately, nobody's been any fun. Would you entertain me?" Ben turned around faster than I could blink and led me outside. I had a huge smirk on my face, I still had it.

After _hanging out_ with Ben, I headed off to Biology and sat down next to Edward.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Edward asked with a smile. I felt bad for making out with Ben, but I wouldn't be ignored.

"Oh nothing," I answered nonchalantly.

"Are you going to the football game on Friday?" I always loved football games. Cute guys, sports, and excitement.

"Of course I'm going, wouldn't miss it."

**Edward's POV**

The week passed by in a flash and before I knew it Friday was here. I had never been to a football game so I wasn't sure what to wear. It was the end of September, so it was a little cold. I decided on jeans and a warm jacket. Bella was going; I guess that was the main reason I was too. I know nothing about football, sports were never my thing.

When I got there, it was like all of Forks and then some were there. The stands were packed and everywhere around it were crowded. I wormed my way through the crowd, trying to find Bella. Eventually, I made my way to the fence behind the bleachers. This was the least packed place, and knowing Bella, she would be avoiding people at all costs.

The first thing I saw was her. Of course that instantly brought a smile to my face. But then, I noticed who was with her and my smile faded faster than the summer on a cloudy day. As if that wasn't enough, I saw what they were doing. That broke my heart, no not broke. If it was broken, I could recover eventually. My heart was shattered, destroyed beyond recognition.

Goodbye Edward Cullen, goodbye life, goodbye Bella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

I was actually really excited for the game. A lot of people would be there, people from other cities. It was refreshing to see new faces in this small town. And I'm not going to lie to myself; I was excited to see Edward.

I was walking around trying to find my favorite food stand when blonde hair caught my eye. I saw a really muscular guy, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He was gorgeous. I immediately put on my game face and walked over to him.

"Hey I'm Bella," I said with a flirty smile. He smiled back.

"I'm Malaki." Malaki, Malaki. Where had I heard that name before? We flirted for a few minutes and then he led me behind the bleachers. Only two things could happen: a make out session or something I wouldn't do just meeting the guy. He was good at kissing, like really good. We were getting into it when I heard a muffled gasp. I turned around, and there was Edward. I stepped away from Malaki, remembering where I heard his name. He was Edward's best friend.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe Malaki would do that to me, or Bella. I thought I was something more to her than another boy she could play with. I was wrong.

"Hey man I'm" Malaki started.

"I don't want to hear it from either of you," I said in a voice too menacing to be mine. Bella gave me such an apologetic look I almost cracked; she probably didn't even know it was him. It didn't matter. I started walking away when I heard Bella say quietly,

"Edward, I am so sorry."

Edward was gone.

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Wow, this update was a lot later thsn I planned. I kept wanting to end this chapter differently, but it just didn't feel right. Poor Edward :( Thank you to all of you who read/reviwed my story, it means a lot to me (: Please review and let me know what you think, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4: Not So New and Improved

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything from it. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I just ruined any chance I had with Edward. I felt Malaki try and put his arm around me.

"Get off of me!" I screamed at him. He inched closer to me.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll get over it soon," he tried soothing with a voice meant to be sexy. I couldn't believe him, what kind of friend was he?

"Don't say my name, don't look at me, and don't tell me everything's going to be ok, cause it won't be! Just please, leave me alone," I whispered the last part. He finally got the hint and left. I sunk into the grass, wishing I would just disappear. I stared at the green grass, hating myself. I cried and cried and cried. I could barely hear the crowds cheering. All I could hear was the muffled gasp of Edward. I was a monster.

All weekend I cried. I never really hated school but I dreaded it more than anything before. On Monday morning, I got the usual glares and adoring looks I was used to. Everyone had heard about me and Ben and Malaki. They thought old Bella was back, but she was lost as ever. Instead of saying hi to my boyfriends, I sat at a table all alone. I scanned the room to see if Edward was there yet, he wasn't. Every five minutes I would check the door, until I heard a loud rumble. What was a motorcycle doing in Forks?

In walked a god. He had jeans on, an old leather jacket, and black aviators. He was tough enough to look hot but not enough to seem fake. His black hair was straight and fell just above his eyes. He amazed me, I had never seen anything like him. He took off his sunglasses and my heart dropped. He had piercing green eyes, very familiar piercing green eyes.

"Oh. My. God," I said loudly enough for everyone to hear me. The god looked at me and gave me the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. What had I done to Edward Cullen?

**Edward's POV**

The look on Bel- _her _face was priceless. She sat there gaping at me like a fish out of water. And even though I really wanted to enjoy it, I could feel it breaking my heart. I put on a poker face and walked over to her. _Edward was gone_ I kept telling myself. I closed her mouth and smirked at her.

"Hey darling, you might want to keep that pretty little mouth of yours closed. Until tonight," I said in my sexiest voice. Her eyes went wide.

"What happened to you Edward?" she said in a voice so small, so weak it almost broke my resolve.

"Edward's gone," I said flatly. I got up and walked to Lauren, the sluttiest girl and school and also one that _she_ hated with a passion. I came up behind her.

"You have something that I like, and I always get what I want," I whispered in her ear. She turned around and gave me a look that made me sick.

"Oh really?" she answered in a very nasally voice, "I can fix that." She kissed me full on the lips; she tasted like mint, cologne, and salt? I felt disgusting, my first kiss was with Lauren. The only thing that made me feel better was that I knew for sure _she_ was watching us. So I kissed back and played the role.

Gossip in high school travels fast. Everyone knew about what happened with Lauren. When I walked down the halls, every single girl stared at me. I could get used to this, everyone wanting me. By lunch, I lost count of how many numbers I had, how many girls I kissed, and how many people I was seeing tomorrow night. At my table, I had two girls next to me and one on my lap. The one in my lap's name was, well, I think it started with a J. When the bell rang, her hands slid down my chest into my pockets where she slipped me her number.

"Call me tonight," she said with a wink and jumped off my lap. When I got home I would have to take at least five showers. I felt absolutely revolting. I was dreading Biology, for the first time this year.

**Bella's POV**

I held my breath as I walked into class. My desk was empty. I let out a huge sigh. I didn't want to see Edward. He was so different. The hot guy I thought I saw was Edward, but inside he was something completely different. He was dirty, mean, and to be honest, a complete tool. And it was all my fault.

I laid my head on the table as Edward walked in. He came and sat down next to me. He smelled like 30 girls sprayed their perfume on him. The sad part was, that's how I was, am, used to be? I closed my eyes and wished that I was anywhere but here.

"Don't look so scared babe, it's only me. This is what you wanted right?" he said in such a mean voice that if I didn't know better, somebody else sat down next to me.

"I'm not scared of you," I lied, I was terrified of who he became, "And no, I would never want you." He gave a short laugh.

"Too late now. Let the games begin." I didn't want to know what kind of games he was talking about. The next hour was the longest of my life. I always hated Biology but this was pure torture. I could've cried from joy when the bell rang.

When I was walking to my car, Edward was there blocking my way. I sighed. Then I saw who he was with. He was making out with my best friend from middle school, Angela. He pulled away from her and smirked over her shoulder at me. She slipped him something and walked away.

"Guess that makes us even now, right?"

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! I know, we're all thinking the same thing: what happened to Edward? I didn't want to but it seemed like the only way :( But, now to Bella: will she simply get over him, will she try to win him back, or will she play some flirty games of her own? Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Game On

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic or anything Twlight related. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

If that's how he wanted to play, then fine. In case he forgot, I was the Queen Bee when it came to breaking hearts and playing games. I would've never done this to my Edward, but this one needed to learn his place.

I put on my most seductive smile and walked _very_ slowly over to him. I walked until my chest was touching his and I could lightly feel his lips.

"Not quite. Game on, Big Boy." His jaw dropped like he couldn't believe what I just did. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I counted the seconds, hoping he would move away from my door so I could leave. When I was up to 15 I let out a huge sigh.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or am I going to have to make you move?" He shook his head slightly and then the mean look came back into his eyes. He sneered at me and left. As he was walking away, he turned around and looked at me. I blew him a kiss and gave him a sugary, fake smile. He glared at me and stalked off.

**Edward's POV**

The nerve of that girl! She was the one who messed up, not me. I didn't deserve all her condescending remarks and flirty little eyes. I thought about how to get her back the whole way to my house.

When I got home, I rushed into the bathroom and rinsed out the hair dye. My mom would kill me if she saw my hair black. I saw the copper come back as I took out my contacts and switched them for my glasses. I took off my "bad boy" clothes and changed into something more comfortable. I looked in the mirror and almost cried. Why couldn't things be the same as they were on Friday afternoon?

"Honey?" my mother called, "Are you okay?" Oops, guess I had been in the bathroom a little too long.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," I called through the door. I wiped the small tears from my eyes and walked out.

"Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here today?" Just her name sent me into a frenzy of emotions.

"No, she got herself another tutor," I said blankly. My mom nodded and gave me a hug.

"Oh yeah, Malaki called today," she said as she was walking into the kitchen. Malaki. Malaki was a blank face I saw in the halls and tons of memories with a blurred out body. He was nothing to me anymore and I refused to see or talk to him at school.

Weeks passed, fall turned into winter. Bel- _She_ and I had an interesting relationship. We weren't friends in the least but I still talked to her more than anybody else. Not in a friendly way, of course. She wasn't kidding when she said game on. She talked to every guy in the school every single day. She also did other activities with them. The same went for me. I went on "study dates" with multiple girls every night. In a pathetic way, this competition was the only thing keeping me from not falling apart.

It was lunch, the most competitive part of the school day. I looked to my left and saw her and Tyler making out on a chair. I rolled my eyes and went to my table where Lauren, Jessica, Angela, and Rosalie were waiting for me. They were my best in what they do table. Lauren was the easiest, Jessica was the loudest and most experienced, Angela was the smartest and nicest, and Rosalie was the hottest. I sat down next to Rosalie and gave her a long kiss. She pulled back and gave me a smoldering look, though nothing compared to Bell- _hers_.

"Somebody's in a good mood today," she noted. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Jessica.

**Bella's POV**

The way Edward changed me was comical. I used to be like this, maybe even worse, before he came into my life. Now, all I wanted to do was give it up. The only reason I didn't was because these games were bringing back my Edward. When I would talk I could see his eyes glaze over and a blush starting to appear. But once I noticed it, it was gone like it never happened. I just wanted Edward. I would give up my reputation, my boys, almost anything to have my Edward again. Why did I keep calling him mine? He wasn't now and never was. I pulled away from Tyler when the bell rang and I saw Edward leave.

"Hey Swan, you'll never guess what Angela told me. She told me about that one time in 8th grade with Ben." Oh god. "Yeah she told me all about how you gave him your v-card in the boys' bathroom, how pathetic." That hurt. I would say something about how I could at least get some, but I had a feeling he was getting a lot.

"Guess what Cullen," I said, ignoring what he said, "Lauren and I used to best friends, like closer than you could imagine. Like so close that I went with her to her doctor's appointment in sophomore year when they told her she had herpes. Good thing you stay away from that, right?" I lied effortlessly. We had hated each other since 3rd grade, but he didn't know that. His face warped into one of complete and utter disgust and fear. I smirked at him. He didn't say one word for the rest of the hour.

When the bell rang, I got up and walked slowly to my locker. The look on Edward's face was priceless. I was walking to my car when I saw _him_. If he wasn't sitting on my hood I would've walked the other way. I took a deep breath and kept walking.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I was seething. How dare he get the never to come talk to me after everything he put me through.

"Relax babe. I see you with everybody else and I was feeling a little neglected," he said in a buttery smooth voice.

"Well you can leave now, cause you can go die for all I care about." I started stepping towards me door when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you talk to me like that Isabella! I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again." His voice scared me. It was rough, it was dangerous. He yanked me onto the hood and pinned me down. I started kicking and scratching, anything I could do to get him off of me. Why did I take so long to get to my locker? Nobody was here now. I took a deep breath, about to scream with everything I had when I heard a voice.

"Get your hands off of her."

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked into silence. She had to be joking or else I would have... that. I prayed all during class that she was lying. Even after the bell rang, I could barely move. What if she was telling the truth? I mean, knowing Lauren that could very well be true. I felt sick. I walked into the parking lot, when I saw a flurry of motion. I focused in on where I saw it.

It was Bella and… Malaki. That was low even for her. If she got with him I think I would die. Her body language wasn't very friendly though, so that relaxed me a little. His was a little too relaxed. She started walking to her door ad before I could blink he had her pinned on the hood. I was about to leave when I saw her struggle. This wasn't her choice. Malaki had a lot of muscle on him and Bella wasn't exactly the strongest girl. I ran over and saw her face, so scared.

"Get your hands off of her." He turned around and glared at me. He let go of her but only to grab my shirt.

"Oh yeah Edweiner? What are you going to do about it? We both know you can't take me," he said with too much cockiness in his voice.

"Bella, go." I didn't want her to see this. But she wouldn't leave; she was frozen on her hood. I sighed. This would get messy.

I took the first swing and it connected with his nose. He felt it and gave an animal-like roar. He charged after me. Everything after that was a blur. I remember fists flying and blood, lots of blood. When it was over, Malaki was down on the ground with cuts and bruises everywhere and I wasn't much better. My vision was blurry and I was swaying from side to side. I stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Edward!" I heard a very concerned voice. I opened my eyes and looked into _her_ eyes, flowing with fresh tears. "Edward stay with me!" In the distance, sirens wailed.

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! This was updated pretty fast for me (: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I tried to show some sweet Edward cause he's not completely horrible he just pretends. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed/read my story, it means sooo much to me! Well I think its safe to say that the games are over, but will Edward see the outcome? Please review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital time, yaaaay!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I really wish I did haha. Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV**

_Boom, boom, boom_. I internally groaned. What was that? It was so loud and it was giving me a headache. I listened closely, it was my heartbeat. Why was it so loud? I tried opening my eyes but was assaulted with a bright light. I briefly wondered if this was how Darth Vader felt when he first started recuperating. That meant that I was hurt. The bright light was probably a hospital light, but why was I here? Then that day's events came and flooded my mind. Biology. Bella. Malaki. Blood. Sirens. I willed myself to open my eyes again. At first I saw nothing, but as my eyes adjusted, I looked around. I was in a hospital bed, with a window looking out towards the forest. There was a bundle balled up on a sofa.

"Hi sweetie, would you like more medication?" asked an elderly nurse. Her name was Roxanne, she worked with my dad. She always smelled like peppermint and smoke. My throat felt raw so I gave a small nod.

"Ok, I'll be right back with that," she said with a smile. The bundle on the sofa started to move. I saw big, brown eyes and tangled hair. She looked beautifully horrible. There was black make up running down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, her hair looked like a rat's nest, she was paler than usual, and she was in baggy sweats and a hoodie. She saw me and immediately ran over to me.

"B-b-bella?" I croaked out.

"Shhh, don't talk," she said in a gentler voice than I had ever heard from her, "Edward, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. My stupid ego got in the way and that's why you found me with Malaki. But I _swear_ I didn't know that was your friend Malaki. I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you in all the ways that I have. I'm sure you must hate me, but Edward Anthony Masen, I'm in l-" In that moment, Roxanne walked in holding a filled IV bag.

"Your dad's getting your medicine but he told me to give you more fluids." It was quiet while she hooked me up with a new bag. She gave me a sweet smile and walked out. What was Bella about to say?

"Your dad is Carlisle?" she asked in disbelief. I gave her a nod. Everyone knew my dad; he was the best doctor in Washington. He was always at work so we were never very close. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again she said,

"Ok I'll fill you in before he gets here. You have a slight concussion, a broken nose, two broken ribs, and your wrist is sprained. You have bruises on most of your upper body and cuts everywhere. You have a huge gash going from your temple to your jaw. In the middle of the fight, Malaki pulled a knife on you. But you'll be fine," she said with tears running down her face, "You have to be." By the end, she was crying hard. I felt sick to say this but she was even more beautiful when she cried. I loved seeing her with her carefully constructed guard down, though I would never want her upset. I reached a hand out and stoked her hair, so soft. She looked up and gave me a watery smile which I returned. By the time my dad walked in, she had stopped crying and her tears were dry.

"Hey son, how are you doing?" my dad asked as her put his hand on my shoulder. My father and I were never great at showing our emotions. After talking to Bella, I felt a whole lot better.

"I'm doing all right. I'm really sore though." He nodded and injected the pain killers into my IV.

"Well Bella, it' nice to see you again, it's been a while." What was that? Must be the meds kicking in. I started to feel really good, like _really_ good. Everything stopped hurting so much and I felt light.

"Bella!" I pretty much sang, "You look so good right now, like Darth Maul, but without the makeup." She started laughing really hard for no reason, but I started laughing too. And it felt so good.

**Bella's POV**

It was beautiful to see him laugh again, to really laugh. And it was cute to see him calling me a Star Wars character. But really, did I have to be an evil dude? The thought just made me laugh harder. Edward was so much fun when he was high on meds. He kept quoting movies and doing horrible Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions. When he finally came down, he crashed out. Watching him sleep was one of my favorite things. That sounds really stalkerish, but it's not like I would climb through his window every night. He slept like a little kid. His head was on his hands, he was curled in a ball, and his mouth was open a little bit. He snored a little too.

I knew I would have to tell Edward about why I was in detention every Saturday, it was inevitable now. I sighed; it would be the worst thing I would ever have to admit to. But for now and until he was mostly healed, it could wait. I just wanted to be with him, no games, no other people, no facades, just Edward.

It had been three weeks since the fight. I told the cops what happened between me, Edward, and Malaki that day. Malaki was banned from Forks High, sentenced to 85 hours of community service, and was sent to therapy for his emotional issues. Edward was sentenced 15 hours of community service because he started the fight. I stayed with Edward every night until he got out. He got released two weeks after the fight. I was with Edward all the time. I even went and helped with his community service.

It was a cold December afternoon. School was almost out for break and Edward and I were walking through the forest. The trees looked like something from a model, perfect with snow and icicles. I never really liked the snow, but with my hand in Edward's, I was pretty content. I didn't really know what we were. We didn't kiss or go on dates, but the physical boundaries of just friends were kind of blurred.

Edward was mostly healed; he only had a scar from the knife and a brace on his wrist. His ribs were almost perfect. The guilt was eating me alive, but what I had to tell Edward would ruin what we had. Selfishness was always warring with honesty.

"Remember when you fell asleep in Bio and got detention?" I asked. He laughed easily.

"Of course I do, it was the worst day of my life." I sighed and felt my resolve wavering.

"And remember when you asked why I was always in detention?" He nodded slowly.

Bella, you're making me nervous. Where is this going?" I steeled my nerves and sat him down on a fallen log. I looked into his impossibly green eyes and knew he deserved the truth, even though it would ruin everything.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I write because I love to, but you're reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside (: Sorry for the cliffie at the end of this but what happens next will need its own chapter, dun, dun, dun.. I hope you all enjoyed it, so please review and let me know what you thought of it! What do you think happened to Bella, and why does she have to tell Edward?


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I really wish I did (: And to fill you guys in, Carlisle lived in Forks the whole time, Edward and Esme moved out to live with him. Enjoy!**

_"Edward, I have to tell you something."_

**Bella's POV**

"Ok. Tell me," he looked worried. I could feel the tears already stinging my eyes. I grabbed his hand, it was more for me than him, and closed my eyes.

"Last year, when I was a sophomore I was bad, and to be honest, I was a complete whore, I flinched at those words, "We had a guest speaker come to our school and talk to us about, I can't even remember. I think it was about STD's or something. He was really cute, way out of my age range, but to me it didn't matter. After the session, I found him and tried to seduce him. I took my shirt off and tried to corner him in one of the classrooms. The principal walked in on us. I was a whore but I couldn't ruin this man's life, so I owned up. I had two options: go to the Forks Juvenile Detention Center until I turned 18, or go to detention every Saturday until I graduated. So that's why I have to go every Saturday."

I finally opened my eyes, and what I expected to see there, wasn't there. In Edward's eyes I saw sadness, pity, confusion, but mostly acceptance. He gave me a small smile.

"Bella, what you did was bad. But, you changed, you're a good person and you make good decisions now. So stop feeling guilty about it, just because you did something naughty wouldn't make me hate you, silly girl," he said with a larger smile and squeezed my hand. I was furious, not at Edward of course, but with me. He didn't understand. I got up and pulled my hand away. I put my back towards him as the tears started overflowing.

"No, you don't understand Edward." I heard him stand up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"No, Bella you don't understand, you are an amazi-" he started to say before I cut him off. I looked straight into his bottomless yes and said,

"Edward. The man I tried to seduce was your dad."

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been on vacation for a while. This is really short, but I promise to update before I go on vacation again (: Sooo what did you guys think?How will Edward react, knowing that Bella pretty much forced herself on his dad? Please review and keep checking back for updates!


	8. Chapter 8: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes and counted the seconds. _1, 2, 3, 4..._ When I got to over 200, I stopped counting. I cracked my eyes open just to make sure Edward hadn't left. His face was a mask of no emotion, I was used to that, but his expressive, green eyes were completely blank. They held no emotion, not the love and understanding I wanted to see or the hate and disgust I knew I was going to see. That was so much worse. Sometimes having someone rip you to shreds is better than them doing nothing at all.

"Say something, please!" I begged, "Yell at me, tell me how disgusting I am, slap me, anything!" And I still got no response. He wasn't looking at me, more like through me. My vision was blurred from the tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away. I didn't deserve to cry. We stood like that for an immeasurable amount of time.

"I have to go," Edward said, snapping me out of my thoughts. His voice was a million miles away and detached. He turned around without a real look at me and walked off, leaving me alone in the middle of the forest. After I picked myself up off the ground, I eventually made it back to my house. Thankfully, my dad was already passed out drunk.

I would like to say things got better. I would love to say that Edward and I were still friends and that he accepted what I had done. I longed for him to tell me he didn't hate me. In biology, we sat in silence next to each other. I knew he needed his space to process what I told him. When school let out for break, I began to panic. He hadn't talked to me in two weeks. Every other day, I left him messages on his voicemail.

_"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid and awful and I caused your family so much trouble. I am sorry."_

_ "Edward, it's me again. I just called to say that I miss you and I'm so sorry. Please, just call me back."_

_ "It's been a whole month and still nothing. I'm dying without you. You are my best and only friend. I can't believe I hurt you like this. I'm sorry."_

Day after day, I would get nothing in return. As the weeks went on, my messages got more and more desperate. Although my head was a mess, there was an eerie calm about my days. If I would've only known, then I wouldn't have gone to see him. Even though my messed up head was telling me to turn around, I wouldn't listen. I walked up and knocked loudly on the office door. A beautiful, blonde man answered.

"Oh, hello, Bella. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Come in," Dr. Carlisle said as he ushered me inside.

**Author's Note**: Wow, that took a lot longer to update than I planned. Sorry that these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter, but next chapter I will DEFINITELY make up for it (; Spoiler alert: Edward and Bella talk and some very interesting things are said. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and pease review! The next chapter will be coming out on August 15th (:


	9. Chapter 9: Walk Ins Not Welcomed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked in and thought about what I wanted to say. I sat in one of his office chairs and he closed the door. He was patient, waiting for what I had to say.

"I want to first start off with saying, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you. I am so sorry. I was a complete mess and I complicated your life so much by doing that," I started off with my head down, unable to meet his eyes. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I forgive you completely. I understand and I've always known that you felt horribly for it. I am not angry with you at all," he said in a way only Carlisle could, calm and sincere. A huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, but the real challenge was part two.

"That's not all I came to say. I also wanted to talk about… Edward." I saw his face change from calm to curious.

"What would you like to talk about?" I took another deep breath and kind of rushed out my words.

"Well you see I really like him and he's super upset because I told him what happened. So, I really want to make it up to him. But, seeing as the problem started with me coming on to you I want to make sure you're ok with it?" I ended it out of breath. His eyes warmed and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Bella, you may not be able to see the changes in him. But my wife, Esme, and I can. He's more outgoing, more confident, more comfortable with himself. And it's all because of you. So, to answer your question, yes you have my permission. I wouldn't want to see my son with anybody else." I couldn't contain myself. I was so scared he would ban me from Edward and never let me see him again.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle," I said as I gave him a huge hug.

"This can't be happening," I heard a small voice say. I turned my head and saw Edward standing in the doorway. I hadn't even heard him come in. I quickly detached myself from his dad.

"Edward," I choked out. His watery eyes glared at me and then he took off running. I just stood there frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, what are you doing here? Go get him," Carlisle said with a nudge. I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted out of the hospital, getting weird looks from the nurses. I could see Edward walking out onto the side of the road.

"Edward!" I screamed. I knew he could hear me but he chose not to turn around. "Edward, talk to me! You at least owe me that!" That stopped him cold. He turned slowly around and had pain and anger so evident in his green eyes it scared me.

"I _owe_ you that? Isabella Swan, I owe you nothing. Why would I even want to hear what you had to say? I don't want to hear that you were trying to get with my dad again, ok?" I didn't know what to say, of course he would think that's what happened back there. But, I stayed quiet because he looked far from finishing.

"You know what? I knew all about you when I moved here. I wasn't stupid, I heard all the gossip. I heard how you kissed him and then fucked his best friend. But, stupid me, didn't listen. I got to know you. Well, I thought I did. You were amazing, such a good person, you couldn't be the same girl they talked about. But now I see you are just a stupid whore!" I didn't realize I was crying until everything was too blurry for me to see. My mouth kept opening and closing but no words would come out. He gave a disgusting laugh.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now go run to Tyler or Jacob and do god knows what with them, unless you have something to say." That's when the anger rushed into me. I broke it off with every single guy I was with, for him. After the incident with Malaki, I was a saint. And I thought he knew that. I stalked over to him and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling our faces extremely close together.

"You know what Edward? I was with your dad apologizing for what I did. I was also there to ask him if it was still ok to be around you. You know why you're different? Why I can't seem to give you up like all the other ones? It's because I'm in love with you. I love the way you blush, the way you act with your mom, how you talk about all that space stuff, how you make me want to be the best I can be. I love every single thing about you."

He just stood there with a blank expression. There was nothing going through his head. I was about to come back with some snarky comment when I felt his lips crash against mine.

This was no ordinary kiss. This kiss wasn't nice or sweet or gentle. This kiss was raw and showed everything we both had been feeling over the last few weeks. Our noses bumped, our teeth clashed, but neither of us seemed to care. His lips were so soft, yet firm against mine. He tasted sweet but also like mint. I felt his tongue, asking for entrance, which I immediately gave. I didn't even try to battle with him. He explored my mouth while I just enjoyed the feel of Edward.

When we broke apart, I was out of breath and light headed. I looked into his eyes and saw all was forgiven. He leaned in, almost hesitantly, and placed the most perfect, soft kiss on my lips.

"Wow," we both whispered, out of breath. We laughed at our synchronized amazement. He took my ice hold hand in his.

"Bella, I'm so-" he started to say before I shushed him with my finger. I just shook my head and we walked back to his house.

**Author's Note**: Wow, this was actually out on time, I know I'm as shocked as you (: So, what do you think? How was their first kiss? I'm sorry this has been all Bella's POV but next chapter we'll get some Edward thoughts in there. Ok, now I'm debating between doing a lemon or almost a lemon. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know! Keep checking back for updates!


	10. Chapter 10: Unbuckled Jeans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. PLEASE do not read unless you are 18 and older or if you like these kinds of things ;D Other that that, please enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The last few weeks were…well miserable. Being away from Bella physically hurt me. I thought about her all the time. As we walked back to my house, hand in hand, I knew this was right, she was right. She was perfect. She brought me out my shell and made me feel so alive.

When we walked into my house, she let go of my hand.

"Is Esme here?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. She turned toward me and batted her eyelashes.

"No?" I said, well mostly asked. What was going on with her? When I said that, her eyes visibly darkened and she had the sexiest smirk I had ever seen. I silently cursed myself as I could feel the blush take over my face. She grabbed my wrist and led me to my room.

Before we had even taken three steps through my door she suddenly stopped. Before I knew it, she was on her knees unbuckling my jeans. Complete shock stopped me from reacting. I didn't know whether to help her or to stop her. She looked up at my face and froze.

"Edward," she asked in a serious voice, "Is this ok with you? I mean we don't have to do this if you don't want to, I was just thinking-" she started rambling before I silenced her with my hand. I bent down and gave her a quick kiss before I unzipped my jeans. She got the idea and pulled them down and started to wiggle my boxers down. I was already hard for her and she could tell. Finally, she pulled my boxers down to be with my jeans.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. Oh gosh I wasn't going to last a minute. She gave the head a quick kiss. Then she licked from the base all the way up the head slowly, and dear god I mean slowly. A small grunt escaped my throat. That just seemed to egg her on. She put her mouth around the head, sucking and licking. I thought I was going to lose it right there. I started thinking about Star Wars but then I thought of Bella in Princess Laya's slave suit and decided I should start doing math. I was doing the hardest equations I could think of, but when she put my whole cock in her mouth I felt my brain die. I could me hitting the back of her throat, over and over again. I felt like such a teenage boy, panting and groaning. I grabbed her by her hair to control her pace. She happily complied, moaning on my dick. That's what did me in.

"Ugh…fuuuccckk Bella... I'm gonna…I can't..." I was trying to warn her that I was about to cum. This just made her go faster and deeper until I exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every single drop. When she was done, she put my clothes back on but left my pants unzipped and unbuckled. She stood up and had a sexy smirk and her hair was a mess. She looked sexy as hell. I on the other hand was a sweaty mess. The things this girl did to me. She looked me up and down.

"So, how did I do?" she asked with a giggle. She knew _exactly_ how she did. I just gave her a shit-eating grin as my answer. She kissed me hard. And I don't know why, but tasted her mixed with me was such a turn on. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. She straddled me, pushing me down to lay down. She started kissing my neck and moaning softly in my ear. When she moved back to my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance. With every swipe of her, she matched by grinding into my hips. I started to get hard again and she could feel it. She moaned and grinded harder. When she started undoing my pant again, I panicked.

"Wait, Bella, stop." She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over.

"What?" Oh god, how was I gonna tell her?

"Well, you see, I, uhh, I'm a," I tried, but failed miserably as I stuttered. She looked at me, all passion gone, waiting for an answer, "I'mstillavirgin," I rushed out as quickly as possible and closed my eyes. I counted to ten and still didn't hear a sound from her.

"But, what about Lauren and Jessica and all those girls?" she asked, not believing me.

"All we did was make out, I uhh, kinda wanted you to be my first. And I didn't want an STD," I added, laughing at how possible that was. She smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"That's fine, Edward. There's no rush. All we have is time," she said as she rebuckled my jeans.

**Author's Note**: I can't even believe how long it's been since I updated. Umm a holiday gift? (: Well, I really hope it was worth the wait! So, what did you think of the lemoniness? I figured that having sex was a little too much for Edward at this point, BUT he is a teenage boy, so maybe he'll get over it? Hehe well please review and happy holidays everyone!


End file.
